


distraction

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Community: dckinkmeme, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Robin is tasked with creating a distraction.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Other(s)
Series: 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Kudos: 78





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kinkmeme.](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=677630)

This case is one of the major ones that, if successfully cracked, would deal such a major blow to the crime empire based in Gotham. Nothing short of an earth shattering threat would derail them.

Everything is in place. Batman is ready to go and Robin has his own orders: to distract the goons situated just outside so that Batman can slip in undetected and grab the necessary evidences that would make their way to the commissioner’s hands.

He has put together a distraction of some sort, dressed as a rent boy, tiny slacks and skin tight top. Lips painted a lovely rose colored hue, cheeks dusted pink with the subtle use of powder.

The Internet is a wonderful invention that should be given more credits. And the people who create walkthroughs and the how-to videos should be showered with praises.

Robin 101 does not cover lessons on make-ups. Undercover 101, however, does and Tim has now mastered the use of such tools.

Tim wrote the coursework for Undercover 101 himself. And the materials are the self-taught videos that he compiled.

He shows up just outside the warehouse, all doe-eyed and soft blushes and it takes no more than just a few bats of his eyelashes to ensnare some of the goons. After that, it is just a matter of play-flirting to pull the attention to himself rather than the entrance of they are guarding.

That is until one of those goons who has been crowding him gets the bright idea of checking their stuffs that drives him to the worst possible choice.

No one can say no to an in heat omega who is more than willing to spread his legs. And Tim has the necessary things to make that happen.

First, he is an omega dressed in tight booty shorts that compliment his ass – and he knows it because he chose this one with that purpose in mind - and a crop top that hugs his body like a second layer of skin. And second, he has a lower dose of Ivy's pollen that would drive any omega into a critical heat, except, this dose is extremely diluted and all it can do is sending him into a faux heat long enough for Batman to do an even extensive search of the compound.

It is not that hard to get the little pill down his throat and the best thing about Ivy is that her creations tend to work fast. In no time, Tim can feel the clawing of heat under his skin and the slowly pooling desire in his stomach.

Grinning at the arguing guards, he reaches up to remove the patch of scent blocker that sits just under his choker, eyes half-masted as the pill begins working its wonder.

"Come on, boys," he purrs, letting his head tilt back to reveal his unmarked neck and the choker that sits innocently around it, "Help a boy out, will you?"

Dozens of eyes lock onto him, sweating and blushing under the influence of the faux heat brought on by the pill. He knows how an in-heat omega smells, having rescued many off the streets when their heats came in at an inconvenient place and right now, he smells like fresh meat to a bunch of starving wolves. They barely need any more encouragement before they descend onto him like vultures after a tasty carcass.

He is pinned between to large bodies while the leers from the others reaches his ears, explicit suggestions on what to do with an omega and degrading names that makes him blush to his ears, writhing under unfamiliar hands that roam down his sides, groping his ass while a hand grips his chin and his mouth is claimed. He trembles into the filthy, open-mouthed kiss as lips trail down his neck, tongue delving under his choker and fingers flicking his hard nipples through the thin layer of his crop top.

Suddenly, there are hands under his thighs, hoisting him back until his back is pressed against broad chest and the man who has his mouth chases after that heat, dominating him completely with his tongue alone. He gasps into the kiss as fingers slips in the thin slacks and find his leaking hole, circling the rim teasingly as he clenches down onto nothing, driving him crazy as the heat demands something fulfilling to clench down on.

"The little slut is wet," croons the man at his back as he forces large fingers into his needy hole, stretching the sensitive rim and scarping his heated walls, "Greedy thing."

He whines as the fingers move in and out, each slide easier than the last until the three fingers are stretching out his hole. He drools when his mouth is freed, head lolling back onto a stranger's shoulder as he trembles under the furious fucking of his sopping hole.

"God Danny! Anymore and you will loosen the slut!"” someone groans and all he can do is swallowing the invisible stone sitting at his throat at the sight of the audience, some are budging in their pants, slipping a hand in to relieve some tension while some outright strokes their cock in the open, leering when they catch his eyes, licking their lips like he is a tasty piece of meat that they want to devour.

He cannot see what kind of face Danny is making but he can hear the snort of laughter as the fingers pull on his rim, tearing a whimper from his throat as they retreat, leaving him empty and throbbing with the desire for release.

"He's going to be loose by the end of the night anyway," Danny says flippantly as the shorts are yanked down and the head of a cock pushes against his hole.

It slides in, smooth and easy with the fluid easing its entrance, rubbing against spots Tim does not know the existence of until he is trembling with pleasure from the mere presence of a cock inside him.

"I call dibs on that pretty mouth!" someone calls from the crowd and Tim does not even know who it is, cannot match a face to the voice.

And before he knows it, he is shoved forward, his legs wrapped around Danny's waists, mouth taking the entire length of another man who forces his way inside, rocking him back onto the other cock, starting a rhythm that makes his toes curl and his eyes roll back.

Tim is lost to the sensations as he is pushed back and forth on both cocks, hole leaking and mouth drooling, wetting the in-and-out thrusting, whining around his mouthful of cock as the other one brushes against sensitive spots that drive him toward his own end, pleasure mounting in his stomach.

He comes with a strangled whimper, clenching down on both cocks, dimly noticing the taste of cum, eyes rolling backward as everything fades away until he is floating, knotted at both ends and overwhelmed by the attention and too fucked out to even move.

He comes to whimpering in discomfort as his body groans in pain even as pleasure assaults his every senses as both cocks pull out, leaving him drooling on the floor only for a hand around his hair to pull him up. Pain and pleasure entwines, forcing an unwilling moan from his parched throat when another cock forces its way inside, leaving him shaking, hands fisted into the rough material of the jacket of the man at his front.

There is another pressure on his stretched hole and he belatedly realizes what it is when the second cock pushes in, wringing a scream from him as he rocks backward, desperate to be anywhere but where only to be chained in place by strong arms around his waist.

He gasps hoarsely as he sees the way his stomach bloats, plugged by two cocks that are plunging into him, stretching his poor, abused hole to its limit.

“You’ll love this,” the man at his back promises darkly, “Whores like you always want more than two knots when they are all hot and wet.”

The man at his front pats his belly, bloated with the cum that must have been Danny's, grinding his hips and grinning cruelly as Tim mewls and trembles in the face of unrelentless pleasure.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to fill you up nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spent more time on managing the HTML than writing.


End file.
